


Eu só quero te abraçar

by SheiGriffin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheiGriffin/pseuds/SheiGriffin
Summary: "Os braços dela o apertaram com mais força e ele acariciou seu cabelo e costas tentando tranquiliza-la. Nenhuma palavra dita, apenas a presença um do outro funcionando com um bálsamo contra o que quer que fossem as tormentas que os separaram".(...)"E o coração de Claire disparou com a sensação quente de conforto por saber que, mesmo depois de como ela o tratou, ele ainda estaria lá para ela se pedisse. A culpa cresceu em seu interior e a fez desviar o olhar, cada fibra do seu ser gritando com ela como aquilo era injusto. Como a vida era injusta",Ou Claire terminou o namoro de anos com Leon, mas ele ainda está lá para ajuda-la quando ela mais precisa dele.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Depois que meu sangue estiver se afogando em álcool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, está é a minha primeira tentativa de fazer uma fanfic com múltiplos capítulos para o fandom Cleon  
> A história já está pronta e pretendo atualizar rápido, mas serão apenas 2 capítulos pra começar bem aqui (sem dar um passo maior que a perna hehe)
> 
> A Claire pode parecer um pouco OOC aqui, mas é porque eu não tinha referencia de como escreve-la bêbada, então fiz da forma que fizesse sentido para a história  
> Leon é apenas o cara legal que faz tudo que acha certo, principalmente quando se trata de Claire
> 
> Espero que gostem :)

.

Leon já esteve perto da morte muitas vezes, atacado por monstros, lidando com ferimentos a bala, ossos quebrados e outras coisas mais graves, sobrevivendo a infecções de vírus e parasitas. Mas nada doeu tanto quanto ver Claire dançando com outro homem.

O agente ficou parado apenas observando a mulher da sua vida se divertindo na pista de dança daquela boate, enquanto uma música eletrônica frenética tocava e as luzes roxas, verdes e azuis piscavam, se espalhando pelo ambiente escuro e criando efeitos belíssimos em seus cabelos ruivos.

Encontra-la aqui por si só já era uma bandeira vermelha de que algo estava errado. Claire costuma ser muito mais caseira, gostando de rock raiz e indo a shows onde ela realmente pudesse apreciar o momento com aqueles a sua volta.  
Musica deste tipo, assim como inferninhos como esse, era apenas algo que não encaixava com Claire Redfield.

– Me desculpe. Eu sei que não deveria ter ligado, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. – Ele ouvia Moira tentar falar sob a música alta, mas não desviou o olhar enquanto ela continuava tagarelando. – Ela estava tão deprimida nas últimas semanas e eu a convenci de tentar sair da rotina um pouco, mas quando chegamos aqui ela só começou a beber e a coisa toda saiu do controle. Eu não tenho ideia do por que, ela apenas---

– Onde Chris está? – Leon perguntou finalmente se forçando a tirar os olhos de Claire, que parecia muito confortável com aquele desconhecido, para olhar a jovem mulher ao lado.

– Está em missão.

– E Sherry?

– Em missão...

– Jill?

– Na Europa, eu acho? Mas eu nem tenho o número dela de qualquer forma. Não poderia pedir ajuda.

– E o meu número está acima do seu pai na sua lista de “preciso de ajuda”?

– Barry mora em outra cidade. Ele chegaria aqui quando? De manhã?

A jovem cruzou os braços enquanto Leon apenas esfregou a palma da mão no rosto para dispersar o cansaço antes de voltar a olhar a mulher na pista de dança.

– Leon, eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu sei que não é certo te ligar assim, mas---

– Não, está tudo bem, Moira. Você fez a coisa certa.

Leon tocou no ombro da jovem, em um ato de tentar tranquiliza-la, e depois respirou fundo para criar coragem e entrar na pista de dança, abrindo caminho através dos casais dançando e pulando no ritmo frenético.  
Claire, de alguma forma, o percebeu antes mesmo dele chegar perto o suficiente, o choque fazendo-a parar de pular junto ao desconhecido e seu sorriso desaparecendo instantaneamente.

– Eu acho que é hora de encerrar a noite. – Leon disse.

– Quem diabos é você? – O homem perguntou, mas logo percebeu Moira ao lado do agente e sua expressão enrugou de forma azeda. – Você de novo? Olha, garota, sua amiga _claramente_ quer ir para casa comigo. Supera isso e deixa a gente em paz.

– Ela _claramente_ está bêbada, seu cuzão!

– Ela parece bem pra mim, não é amor?!

Leon automaticamente quis dar um soco naquele cara. O jeito que ele falava e o tom zombeteiro da sua voz deixava explicito que ele não era o tipo de homem que respeitava ou se importava com a quantidade de álcool que uma mulher consumiu antes de tentar seduzi-la, desde que ele conseguisse o que quer, não era um problema.  
E Claire... Oh, droga, Claire parecia muito bêbada, mal conseguindo ficar de pé por conta própria, se segurando na jaqueta daquele cara com as mãos cerradas e as pernas tremulas e obviamente desequilibradas.

– Eu estou bem, Moira. De verdade, estamos só nos divertindo. – Claire disse arrastando um pouco as palavras, olhando para a jovem e evitando completamente o contato visual com Leon. Então focou de novo em seu acompanhante. – Embora outra bebida seria legal...

– Eu tenho umas boas no meu apartamento. Garanto que você vai gostar. – O homem disse no ouvido dela, mas sem nenhuma tentativa de sussurrar, apenas uma forma óbvia de provocar Leon e Moira.

– Isso não está acontecendo. – O agente sorriu sarcástico para disfarçar a raiva.

Foram só dois minutos e ele teve o suficiente, o autocontrole treinado por anos simplesmente parando de funcionar. Apenas o mínimo pensamento sobre este aproveitador tentar algo com Claire, já o deixava no limite.  
Leon os separou facilmente com um movimento simples, colocando a mão no ombro da mulher e empurrando o tórax do homem para longe enquanto dava alguns passos para ficar entre eles.  
Ela, logo que se desvencilhou dele, cambaleou para se agarrar em Moira como se sua vida dependesse disso, três passos que ela quase não conseguiu dar sem cair.

– Opa, eu perdi o equilíbrio. – Ela riu para Moira. – São essas botas...

Ela estava fora da realidade, mais do que Leon jamais viu, e isso não era do feitio dela... Outra bandeira vermelha para o que quer que estivesse acontecendo dentro daquela cabeça ruiva.  
E por mais que Leon tivesse todas as razões para estar zangado e frustrado, ele só conseguia sentir preocupação e um outro sentimento que ele, com certeza, não queria nomear agora.

– Ei, quem você pensa que é para---

– Sou namorado dela. – Leon disse enquanto puxava sua carteira, mostrando suas credenciais do governo. Satisfeito em como as palavras “agente federal” escritas ali fizeram com que o homem se interrompesse no meio da fala e recuasse alguns passos.

– Não. Não, não... A gente terminou. – Claire começou a balbuciar. – Eu terminei e você saiu. Eu disse para você ir embora e você foi. Você não pode... não tem o direito... pra voltar assim...

Ouvir aquelas palavras machucava, e doía ainda mais saber como elas eram verdadeiras, mas Leon ignorou e se manteve sério enquanto encarava friamente o homem a sua frente. O aproveitador parecia intimidado o suficiente para não criar confusão e sair dali calmamente.

– Eu só queria me divertir. – A ruiva continuava balbuciando baixinho para Moira. – Eu não posso nem isso? Eu nunca posso ter o que todo mundo tem...

– Não é sobre isso, ok. Você vai me agradecer pela manhã.

– E a minha bebida...

– Eu acho que você já teve o suficiente de álcool por hoje. – Leon disse, mas Claire o olhou com uma careta.

– Isso é bem irônico vindo de você. Sabe disso, né?

Leon quase riu do tom dela, bem-humorado, sarcástico e ácido, fofo de um jeito que só ela saberia pontuar.

Mas antes de se deixar levar por qualquer pensamento ou nostalgia do momento, ele já estava ajudando-a a apoiar seu peso nele para poderem sair da pista de dança. A mulher não recusou o contato, embora ainda continuasse com o braço desnecessariamente firme envolta do pescoço de Moira, forçando os três a andarem juntos.

Ela se sentou no banquinho do balcão do bar, agarrando-se nas bordas para não perder o equilíbrio. Esfregando o rosto antes de sinalizar para o barman pedindo uma garrafa.

– Claire, pelo amor de Deus, não de novo. – Moira já estava ficando cansada.

– Eu posso pagar.

– O problema não é a conta...

– Ela é adulta, Moira. Se ela quiser mesmo se afogar com bebida barata, é escolha dela... – Leon disse, frustrado ao perceber que ela evitava seu olhar de novo. – Mas se é realmente isso que você quer, por favor, vamos para algum lugar onde não haja tantas pessoas para se aproveitar do seu estado?

– Eu sei como me cuidar, agente Kennedy.

– Eu nunca duvidei disso, nem por um segundo. – Leon falou com tanta segurança que Claire teve que olhar para ele. Seus olhares se encontraram e por um instante era como se tudo mais desaparecesse. – Por favor, Claire, apenas pense sobre isso.

Ela piscou um pouco atordoada e, naquele momento, ele sabia que talvez não estivesse sendo justo. Aquelas palavras, aquele tom de voz, aquele olhar... foi exatamente assim que ele falou quando ela devolveu o anel e terminou tudo.  
Este foi o apelo que a fez sair de seu apartamento chorando sem olhar para trás... E ele o usou de novo, em um contexto totalmente diferente.

E pelo jeito que ela reagiu, encolhendo os ombros e focando o olhar nos próprios pés, ele sabia que sua mente embriagada havia feito a ligação tão instantaneamente quanto ele.  
A lembrança a machucava tanto quanto a ele também?

– Melhor nós irmos, então. – Ela se desviou dele quando se levantou, já se encaminhando para a saída com Moira a guiando.

O ar frio da noite a fez tremer e o primeiro pensamento de Leon foi colocar seu casaco em volta dos ombros dela. Claire não recusou, mas baixou a cabeça ao invés de olha-lo e isso o fez bufar de frustração inconscientemente.

Eles andaram pela calçada lentamente ate achar onde o carro de Leon estava estacionado ao lado da motocicleta de Claire. Ele ficou feliz por ter parado lá ao ver a mulher se apoiando nela para se firmar, parecendo cansada ou tonta de mais para uma caminhada mais longa.

– Nesse estado eu não acho que ela conseguiria andar mesmo na garupa. – Moira comentou.

– Não, eu vou leva-la para casa de carro. Você tem habilitação para pilotar? – Leon já abria a porta do carro para Claire enquanto Moira já acenava um sim. – Ótimo, você deveria voltar para o seu dormitório. Ela pode ir buscar a motocicleta quando se sentir melhor amanhã.

– Porra, ela vai estar tão brava comigo de manhã...

– Eu duvido... Conhecendo o jeito da Claire, é mais fácil ela se sentir culpada. – Ele afirmou – Isso se ela se lembrar da metade das coisas que aconteceram.

– Tem certeza que consegue lidar com isso? – Moira hesitou, trocando o olhar entre Claire e Leon, sem saber se deveria mesmo deixá-los sozinhos.

– Eu prometo que vou tomar conta dela.

– Eu sei que vai. Obrigada por vir.

Leon observou a jovem sair com a moto antes de entrar no carro e afivelar o cinto de Claire que estava no passageiro. A ruiva estava de olhos fechados e uma das mãos no rosto, talvez sentindo algum mal-estar ou apenas o puro constrangimento a afetando.

– Você está bem? – Ele precisava ter certeza.

– Enjoada, eu acho... – Ela ainda não olhou para ele e o homem começava a se perguntar do que ela tinha tanto medo para evita-lo desse jeito. Ou talvez ela apenas o odiasse tanto que não conseguia nem mesmo olha-lo?

– Eu sei que eu sou a última pessoa que você iria querer para isso, mas---

– Mas cavalo dado não se olha os dentes, não é?!

– No seu caso, motorista... – Ele bufou enquanto afivelava o próprio cinto de segurança. – Mas eu vou tentar não bater o carro pelo caminho. Eu prometo.

Ele sorriu quando ela riu um pouco da piada dele e foi bom. Era bom saber que ele ainda podia fazer ela se sentir um pouco melhor apesar de tudo.

– Obrigada por isso. – Ele a ouviu dizer em tom baixo, mas sincero, e ele acenou tristemente para ela antes de dar partida no carro.

A viagem foi tranquila e silenciosa, Claire reclamou de enjoos mais uma vez e Leon parou o carro para fazer uma pausa e deixa-la respirar ar puro, mas fora isso, sem conversas e o tempo passou mais rápido enquanto a mulher se encostava no banco e olhava iluminação noturna da cidade pela janela.

Quando chegaram no prédio dela, Leon teve que ajudá-la a andar até o elevador e depois pelo corredor até o apartamento. As chaves escorregaram por entre os dedos dela quando tentou abrir a porta e antes que Claire pudesse pensar em fazer qualquer movimento, Leon já havia se abaixado para pega-las.

Ele olhou novamente preocupado para a mulher que se encostava na parede com a cabeça caída para o lado e olhos fechados. E o agente não pode evitar pensar como ela não parecia nada bem.

Quando a porta se abriu, talvez pela mudança de ambiente ou pelo apartamento estar mais quente que o exterior, Claire sentiu os enjoos voltando com força total e ela só teve tempo de soltar um palavrão antes de correr para o banheiro, mais rápida do que Leon pensou seria possível.  
Enquanto ele fechava a porta e recolhia a bolsa que ela deixou cair no chão, podia ouvir sons de tosse e vomito vindos do final do corredor, a pior parte dos efeitos colaterais da embriagues finalmente a alcançando.

Ele parou na cozinha para pegar um copo de agua antes de se encaminhar para o banheiro e ver o tamanho da bagunça.  
Ela não tinha chegado a tempo na privada e parte do seu jantar estava espalhado pelo chão de azulejos brancos ao lado do box de vidro fume. Leon entrou, desviando os passos com cuidado enquanto ela ainda tentava controlar suas tosses e ânsias.

Não parecia nada bom... Mas ele não poderia reclamar.  
Ambos já passaram por essa rotina muitas vezes antes e até depois da reabilitação de Leon.  
O agente perdeu a conta de quantas vezes os papeis estavam trocados e era ele quem estava botando os bofes para fora por causa da bebida e Claire lá amparando-o, limpando-o, aconselhando-o e tentando tirar algo bom de uma situação horrível.  
Ela está autorizada a se perder uma vez que seja, é impossível julgá-la por isso.

A ruiva se sentou no chão quando acabou, limpando a boca e secando lagrimas com as costas das mãos, depois observando a bagunça que fizera em volta. Seus ombros caíram de desanimo e frustração quando murmurou:

– Eu odeio álcool...

– Eu sei, você vivia falando isso quando era eu.

Leon tem um milhão de perguntas...  
Por que bebeu tanto mesmo sabendo o histórico dele – deles – com o álcool?  
O que ela estava pensando para se colocar em risco indo aquele lugar mal frequentado?  
Por que terminou com ele depois de passarem anos planejando uma vida juntos?  
O que ele fez para a fazer odiá-lo do dia para a noite?  
E muitas outras perguntas...  
Mas ele não fez nenhuma. Não sabia se estava autorizado a faze-las. Não sabia se ainda tinha direito as respostas dela.

Claire tentou se levantar, mas ele teve que ajudá-la quando suas pernas fraquejaram, ela parecia cada fez mais frustrada quando isso acontecia, mas nunca recusou o apoio.  
Leon fechou a tampa da privada e a guiou para que se sentasse e entregou o copo de agua que trouxe para ela.

Ela bebericou de pouco a pouco e conseguiu chegar na metade da agua quando parou e encostou a cabeça no vidro frio do box ao lado, respirando cansada com os olhos fechados.

Enquanto isso, Leon preparava o pano e desinfetante para começar a limpar o chão em um trabalho silencioso, secretamente satisfeito por ele ainda saber onde as coisas estavam guardadas, embora não devesse ser uma surpresa. Eles terminaram a pouco mais de 2 semanas apenas.

Foi então que ele ouviu as pequenas risadas dela e levantou o olhar para encontrá-la ainda de olhos fechados, mas com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

– Qual é a graça?

– Eu estive tentando lembrar a coisa mais embaraçosa ou patética que já me aconteceu e eu não consigo pensar em nada que seja pior do que ficar bêbada a ponto do meu ex ter que ir me buscar e então vomitar na frente dele.

– Pelo menos você nunca limpou o vomito da sua ex dias depois que ela terminou tudo durante seu pedido de casamento. Isso sim é patético.

– Leon, eu...

– Não, está tudo bem. Eu não deveria deixar isso me afetar, não com você assim.

– Por que você está me ajudando?

– E por que você sempre me ajudou?

– Por que eu te amo... – Ela disse sem hesitar, mas então percebeu suas palavras e tentou se corrigir. – Eu amava...

– Bem, eu também te amo... ainda. – Ele falou com um sorriso simples. – Mas não é justo conversamos sobre isso enquanto você está bêbada. – Ela desviou o olhar enquanto ele falava e continuava limpando. – E você deveria tomar um banho, vestir roupas leves para tentar ter umas boas horas de sono. A ressaca não vai ser nada legal pela manhã, precisa dormir bem.

Talvez fosse o tom cuidadoso e leve, a forma preocupada com que falava e o jeito que de alguma forma parecia que nada mudou... Isso fez os olhos de Claire se iluminarem com as lagrimas e, por um instante, ele pode ver toda a dor que ela estava suportando em silencio e, qualquer que seja o peso que ela carregava esse tempo todo, finalmente cedeu em uma explosão de choro desamparado.

Ela fungou e murmurou, chorou, cobriu o rosto com as mãos tentando se controlar, mas foi em vão. Todos os seus sentimentos estavam claramente uma bagunça e Leon não pode se impedir de abraça-la e deixar suas lagrimas tingirem o tecido de sua camisa.

– Oh, Claire.... O que está acontecendo com você? – Ele precisava saber, vê-la assim era agoniante.

– Eu não posso... – ela se interrompeu chorando ainda mais. – Eu estraguei tudo...

Os braços dela o apertaram com mais força e ele acariciou seu cabelo e costas tentando tranquiliza-la. Nenhuma palavra dita, apenas a presença um do outro funcionando com um bálsamo contra o que quer que fossem as tormentas que os separaram.

Quando Claire se acalmou o suficiente, Leon a ajudou a tomar um banho rápido.  
Eles namoravam por anos e o agente conhecia cada parte do corpo dela, porem se esforçou para manter o olhar distante. Mesmo que ela confiasse em sua companhia e parecesse saber que ele nunca se aproveitaria de uma situação assim, Leon ainda queria respeitar os limites que ela estabeleceu quando terminaram o relacionamento.

Então ele apenas esteve por perto para vigia-la e ter certeza de que ela não perderia o equilíbrio e escorregaria dentro do box enquanto se despia ou se ensaboava.

Enquanto ela se secava com uma toalha, o homem saiu para buscar roupa intima e a blusa larga que era a favorita dela para dormir. Era uma de treinamento da academia, com mangas compridas que ficou velha de mais para ele usar e ela praticamente roubou para si por ainda ser _muito confortável_ , nas palavras dela.  
Quando vestida, ele se deixou admirar por um segundo como suas roupas larga ficavam bem nela, antes de guia-la para fora do banheiro.

A agua gelada com certeza ajudou a diminuir seu estado embriagado e a mulher estava um pouco mais desperta para ficar de pé sozinha, mas, ainda assim, ela o abraçou pela cintura enquanto se encaminhavam de volta para o quarto, como se Leon fosse a única coisa que a impedisse de cair.

Ao deitar na cama, exausta e ainda muito fora de si para se controlar, Claire agarrou a mão dele antes que tivesse a chance de se afastar. Medo e desespero eram visíveis em seu olhar.

– Fica comigo, por favor...

Ele tinha que se forçar a lembrar de que ela estava bêbada e que, provavelmente, não ficaria nada feliz se acordasse sóbria no dia seguinte e o encontrasse em sua cama. Mas ele ainda segurou sua mão e sentou ao lado dela, afagando seu cabelo até que ela pegasse no sono.

Era quase 4 da manhã quando ele teve certeza de que Claire finalmente conseguiu dormir e Leon deixou uma garrafa de agua no criado mudo junto com o remédio para dor de cabeça que ela certamente precisaria quando acordasse.

Exausto de mais para pensar melhor, acabou se acomodando no sofá da sala.  
Ele não poderia ignorar toda dor e sofrimento que ela parecia estar suportando calada.  
Pela manhã, Leon decidiu, eles teriam que conversar sobre isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por que Claire terminou o relacionamento?  
> O que Leon fará quando descobrir?  
> Como vai ser a conversa deles?  
> As respostas virão no próximo capitulo
> 
> Este cap foi um pouco triste ou pesado de mais? Não se preocupe tudo vai se resolver no próximo.  
> Tentarei atualizar ainda está semana :)
> 
> Uma ultima coisa: Escrevi essa história enquanto ouvia uma música. Vocês conseguem adivinhar qual? Comentem sua resposta <3


	2. Tudo que quero é o sabor que seus lábios permitem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei com o ultimo capitulo. Não consegui ficar muito tempo sem atualizar  
> A ansiedade por postar me venceu dessa vez kkkk
> 
> Este capitulo é mais focado na Claire para entendermos o pov dela sobre a situação, mas Leon está lá para sanar qualquer duvida que ela tenha sobre eles  
> Um capitulo bem mais leve e fofo <3
> 
> Espero que gostem :)

__

_A TV estava baixa em um filme aleatório que nenhum dos dois prestava atenção. Deitados no sofá, satisfeitos por apenas estar nos braços um do outro. Apenas abraçados, nada mais ousado que isso, sussurrando leves juras de amor e trocando beijos apaixonados e fofos sempre que quisessem.  
Apenas existindo. Apenas vivendo._

_Claire sabia que sentiria falta disso quando tiver que acabar...  
Mas, agora, ela só quer aproveitar qualquer que fosse o tempo que tiverem juntos._

_“Ei, você está me ouvindo?” – Ele perguntou beijando-a abaixo da orelha, causando pequenos arrepios._

_“Desculpe, eu me distrai” – Suspirou se virando para olha-lo. “O que foi?”_

_“Eu perguntei o que você queria para o jantar”._

_“A gente pode pedir algo? Está muito quente para passar parte da noite na cozinha”._

_“Sério? E eu que estava pensando em deixar a cozinha ainda mais quente enquanto esperamos o alarme do micro-ondas” – Ele beijou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a cocegas leves com a ponta do nariz apenas para provoca-la. E, droga, ela não pode deixar de pensar como sentiria falta disso também._

_“Talvez mais tarde”_

_“Você está bem? O que aconteceu que tem te deixado com pensamento tão longe?”_

_“Nada de mais” – Mentiu já tentando encontrar outra desculpa. – “Minha roupa limpa aqui está acabando. Sinal que eu deveria voltar para o meu apartamento em breve”_

_“Ou... Sinal de que você deveria vir morar comigo de uma vez”_

_“Antes do casamento? Que desonroso”. – A piada saiu espontânea, sem que ela percebesse o que implicaria até que fosse tarde de mais. O costume de sempre brincarem sobre esse assunto fazendo-a esquecer a dura realidade._

_“Então case comigo” – Ele disse simplesmente._

_“O que?”_

_“Droga... não era assim que eu queria que meu pedido saísse” – Leon ajeitou o cabelo enquanto se sentava. Claire o imitou, os olhos arregalados e o coração batendo forte._

_“Espera... você o que?”_

_Ele se levantou e foi buscar algo no bolso do jaqueta que estava pendurada no armário de casacos na entrada do apartamento, mesmo se ela não estivesse completamente paralisada, estava longe de mais para ver o que era. Não, ate que ele voltou e se posicionou de frente a ela sem se sentar e então mostrou uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelha._

_“Eu estava esperando uma oportunidade surgir, mas já que deixei escapar... Acho que não há momento melhor do que agora. Neste dia maravilhoso que passamos só nós dois juntos, apenas sendo apaixonados e bobos como se a vida fosse simples e tranquila, aproveitando cada segundo que podemos pelo resto das nossas vidas, sem arrependimentos, sem medo do amanhã... Isso é o que sempre falávamos... O que sempre queríamos... Então para que esperar mais?”_

_Então ele se ajoelhou, abrindo a caixa para revelar o anel mais lindo que ela já viu e Claire sentiu o coração se partindo em mil pedaços enquanto ele pegava a sua mão para entrelaçar seus dedos juntos._

_“Claire Redfield, quer se casar comigo?”_

_A alegria suave nos olhos de Leon mostrava uma certeza que quase fez Claire duvidar de seus pensamentos e planos anteriores. Quebrando a determinação dela para tomar a decisão que sabia que devia ser feita. A coisa certa a se fazer...  
Ela queria tanto isso... Dizer SIM e beija-lo, ficar com ele pelo resto de suas vidas e viver o futuro que planejavam tão cuidadosamente todos esses anos. Depois de tanto sofrimento eles mereciam uma parcela dessa felicidade._

_Mas ela sabia que a vida não era justa e essa não poderia ser a sua resposta._

_“Sinto muito... Eu não posso”_

***

Quando abriu os olhos de manhã, o primeiro pensamento de Claire foi como sua mente estava pregando peças nela fazendo-a sonhar com lembranças tão dolorosas. Então percebeu que os sonhos não eram os únicos responsáveis pela dor, a bebida alcoólica da noite anterior tinha uma parcela de culpa também. Ou melhor, boa parte da culpa.  
Sua cabeça estava latejando mais forte do que se alguém tivesse atirado com uma arma de fogo perto do seu ouvido – já aconteceu com ela antes, ela sabia a sensação – e, incrivelmente, ressaca ainda era pior.

Em um primeiro momento, não conseguia se lembrar do porquê bebeu tanto, ela odiava a sensação de estar bêbada e nunca tinha chegado ao ponto de ter uma ressaca. Na verdade, ela nunca havia perdido o controle alguma vez, tendo sempre bebido socialmente e depois parando completamente quando passou a ajudar Leon com a reabilitação.

Leon...

Pensar nele trouxe uma nova onda de lembranças e sonhos confusos que automaticamente a fizeram entender do porque ela ter perdido a mão com o álcool.  
Quando ela cuidava do namorado com depressão, nunca entendeu completamente o apelo que a bebida tinha sobre ele quando seus pensamentos se tornavam sombrios de mais. Mas agora, após semanas infernais – depois de sentir vazio e desespero se apoderar de sua mente e acabar por estar em um lugar rodeada de pessoas desinibidamente felizes ao desfrutar o álcool – ela simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra alternativa quando sentia tanta dor e só queria esquecer as razões que a causavam.

Foi estupidez... O álcool nunca fez Leon se sentir melhor, por que faria com ela?  
Apenas tornou tudo pior, mais vazio e escuro, a fez se sentir mais sozinha, antes e agora.

O enjoo da ressaca a tirou dos devaneios e enquanto ela tentava se controlar, rolando-se de costas contra o colchão, organizou as lembranças confusas da noite anterior tentando encontrar uma ordem que talvez fizesse sentido.

As taças de vinho em casa, Moira tentando convence-la a sair, as duas na boate barulhenta, um cara bem arrumado pagando alguns drinks para ela e... convidando-a para beber no apartamento dele?

Seu coração disparou de repente com o pensamento e tentou se sentar, gemendo de dor ao abrir os olhos no ambiente muito iluminado, para ver onde estava, torcendo muito para não ser um quarto aleatório de algum cara que conheceu na boate.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando reconheceu o seu próprio quarto, nenhum sinal de que alguém mais havia dormido na cama com ela, sem roupas masculinas espalhadas em volta... Nada realmente fora do comum que a alarmasse.  
A claridade vinda das janelas de cortinas abertas sendo a única coisa que a incomodava, mas algo esperado já que seu celular no criado mudo mostrava que era quase meio dia.

Então ela reparou na garrafa de agua e remédio para dor ao lado e sentiu seu coração se apertar novamente. Alguém esteve aqui, a ajudou e simplesmente foi embora... Moira? Aquela pessoa? Ou talvez...

Ela suspirou e coçou a testa, tomou o comprimido e bebeu toda a agua de uma vez só. A desidratação era o pior da ressaca e ela queria tentar recuperar suas energias o mais rápido possível.

Assim, se levantou e arrastou os pés pelo corredor para o banheiro, lembrando vagamente de ter vomitado por toda parte, mas agora estava tudo limpo. Claire estava tentando muito não pensar na única pessoa que poderia ter feito isso por ela.  
Lavou o rosto com agua fria para despertar completamente e viu seu reflexo no espelho mostrar o que ela já esperava, foi de fato uma longa noite e ela estava tão pálida que parecia um zumbi.

Um barulho foi ouvido na cozinha e embora ela andasse lentamente pelo corredor, espreitando quem quer que seja, não poderia se sentir realmente surpresa quando reconheceu o homem de costas para a porta, concentrado na pia enquanto lavava os pratos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – As palavras escaparam da boca dela como um sussurro quase inaudível, mas ele reagiu a ela imediatamente.

Leon se virou com um sorriso fraco, quase como um pedido de desculpas que ela definitivamente não merecia. Claire teve que desviar o olhar quando ele se virou completamente para ela, as mãos ainda cheias de sabão e espuma, adorável de um jeito que só ele sabe ser.

Antes de entrar na cozinha, ela deu uma olhadela rápida para a sala, apenas para ver cobertores e travesseiros cuidadosamente dobrados e constatar o obvio: ele havia dormido no sofá.

– O quanto você se lembra de ontem à noite? – Ele perguntou enquanto secava as mãos em um pano de prato.

– Eu não sei exatamente... É tudo um borrão...

Ela se sentou à mesa para ter com que se distrair, vê-lo todo doméstico em sua cozinha a fazia sentir coisas que tinha medo de não saber como controlar em seu estado atual. Sentimentos que ela precisava evitar, se quisesse continuar fazendo o que achava certo.

– Eu pensei que algumas coisas eram apenas sonhos. Mas você está aqui, então obviamente não eram.

– Você não se lembra de nos encontrarmos na boate? Eu te trazendo para casa?

– Eu só me lembro de sair com Moira e beber alguns aqueles drinks engraçados e... Oh, meu Deus... – Claire colocou as duas mãos no rosto, envergonhada. – Eu estava sendo insuportável com ela, não é?

– Eu acho que Moira estava mais preocupada do que zangada.

– Eu não sei, ela acabou te chamando. Podia ser alguma tentativa de vingança. – Ela brincou.

– Então eu sou um tipo de castigo para você? – Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto se afastava para o balcão do lado oposto e Claire não conseguiu definir se era uma piada ou não.

– Não, não foi isso que eu quis---

Ele ter tirado essa conclusão a pegou totalmente de surpresa, o homem deveria conhece-la bem o bastante para saber que ela não usaria indiretas assim... Mas quando ela tentou se levantar enquanto falava para desfazer o mal-entendido, o movimento muito rápido, a vertigem e a dor de cabeça a atingiram de forma tão inesperada que ela teve que se sentar novamente.

– Porra... – ela gemeu esfregando as têmporas com ambas as mãos.

Ele colocou um prato a sua frente e ela reconheceu a combinação imediatamente. Haviam sanduiches de pão de forma com bacon, ovos fritos e pasta de aspargo, ela nem precisaria experimentar o que tinha no copo ao lado para saber que era suco de laranja batido com leite.  
Então Leon não estava irritado ou ofendido, ele se afastou apenas para pegar o café da manhã...

– Esse é o lanche especial contra ressaca?

– Não deve estar tão bom quanto o que você costumava fazer para mim, mas... – Ele parou com um olhar triste. – Já deve estar frio, eu posso colocar no micro-ondas e---

– Não, está ótimo. Sempre gostei mais frio mesmo... Obrigada.

Ela deu a primeira mordida no sanduiche e então olhou de lado para vê-lo se sentar casualmente no lugar a mesa na frente dela. Ele tomava café puro, pelo que parecia, e ela lembrou que ele só costumava tomar um desses quando sentia o desejo forte por bebida alcoólica.  
Um sentimento pesado se instalou em seu peito quando ela pensou sobre isso. O quão difícil pode ter sido para ele vê-la naquele estado?

– Leon, ontem à noite... Você estava... quero dizer... a gente...

– Eu dormi no sofá, se você está pensando que---

– Não! Não, eu sei que você nunca faria algo se... Eu estava bêbada então... Apenas preciso saber, me ver daquele jeito, te deu gatilho?

– Não, Claire. Eu estou bem. – Ele disse com um sorriso gentil. – Não vou negar que foi difícil estar em um lugar como aquele, mas cuidar de você me ajudou um pouco a entender o que eu te fazia passar. Então está tudo bem.

– Bem, eu posso dizer que aprendi muito sobre o que você passava... – Ela tentou sorrir, mas sua cabeça latejou novamente. – Ouch, odeio álcool.

– Nem me fale... foi uma longa noite. – Ele suspirou cansado e as mãos dela se aproximaram das dele sobre a mesa lentamente, sem que ela se quer percebesse, consola-lo era como uma segunda natureza para Claire.

– E você ficou mesmo assim.

– Você me pediu. – Ele falou da forma mais simples possível.

E o coração de Claire disparou com a sensação quente de conforto por saber que, mesmo depois de como ela o tratou, ele ainda estaria lá para ela se pedisse. A culpa cresceu em seu interior e a fez desviar o olhar, cada fibra do seu ser gritando com ela como aquilo era injusto. Como a vida era injusta...

– Mas agora, por causa do que aconteceu, eu não te culparia se decidisse ignorar e seguisse com sua vida. Eu sei que deve ter sido um momento ruim para você.

– Nunca é um momento ruim para ajudar você, Claire. Talvez um pouco mais triste do que o normal, mas nunca ruim.

– Obrigada, Leon. Por tudo.

Seus olhares ficaram presos um no outro e eles desfrutaram do silencio confortável por mais tempo do que Claire achou que deveria, quando perceberam que suas mãos estavam levemente se tocando e seus dedos começando a se entrelaçar, eles se desvencilharam um do outro desajeitadamente.

– Você deveria ligar para Moira, sua motocicleta está com ela. – Ele falou para disfarçar.

– Faz meses que ela vinha implorando para que eu a deixasse pilotar minha _Harley_. Espero que isso sirva de recompensa por ter que suportar minha bebedeira ontem a noite.

Leon sorriu em resposta, mas não disse nada, ficou pensativo e com o olhar distante que durou menos de um segundo, então suspirou e voltou a encara-la como se tivesse finalmente decido algo. Ela o viu subitamente se levantar da mesa, como se fosse ir embora.

– Eu posso ir busca-la com Moira se você ainda não se sentir bem, mas...

O tom dele enquanto falava ate mesmo sugeriria um tom de despedida, ou uma desculpa para poder sair. Era isso que Claire estava esperando, nunca o que ele realmente disse a seguir:

– Mas a realidade é que, depois do que o que você falou ontem, eu esperava que pudéssemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia. Sei que talvez você ainda não esteja pronta, mas---

– O que eu... Eu disse alguma coisa? Eu te contei... alguma coisa?

– Tentando esconder algo de mim, Redfield? – Ele tentou soar bem-humorado, mas sua falsa energia não alcançou seus olhos e ela o conhecia bem para saber como estava tenso.

Ela hesitou, baixando o olhar e balançando a cabeça fracamente. Ela pode ouvir Leon suspirar enquanto dava a volta na mesa para se aproximar dela. Ele também a conhecia para ler através de suas expressões evasivas e desculpas feitas.

– Você disse que me amava. – Ele respondeu à pergunta dela. – Depois tentou voltar a trás, mas você é terrível em disfarçar, principalmente comigo.

– Acho que me lembro disso...

– Bem, se lembra de ter chorado dizendo como você tinha estragado tudo? – Ele perguntou. – Eu só precisava saber o que isso significa.

– Leon, eu apenas... – Ela suspirou frustrada, se controlar para não falar de mais era exaustivo a essa altura. Ela só queria não se sentir tão culpada. – Nós não podemos ficar mais juntos.

– Por que não, Claire? Eu não consigo entender como um dia nós estamos felizes planejando morar juntos e então no outro dia você me odeia.

– Eu não te odeio. Eu nunca odiei você.

– Eu entendo que o pedido de casamento te assustou. – Ele disse. – Talvez eu tenha superestimado as nossas conversas sobre o assunto, mas...

– Não foi isso.

– Então o que foi? O que te deixou tão aterrorizada ao ponto jogar tudo o que tínhamos fora?

Claire apertou os lábios e remexeu as mãos que descansavam em seu colo. Ela não tinha energia suficiente para essa conversa, mas sabia que não seria justo apenas manda-lo embora sem uma resposta. Estava o enlouquecendo tanto quanto a ela. Estava na hora, ele merecia saber e ela precisava ser corajosa para pronunciar tais palavras em voz alta.

– Nós poderíamos esperar até que você se sentisse pronta, Claire.

– E se eu nunca estivesse pronta, hein? Você não pensou sobre isso?

– Então nós conversaríamos e perceberíamos que nada precisava mudar se você não quisesse.

– Não é sobre querer, é sobre o que eu não posso ser! Eu nunca poderia ser o que você queria.

– Eu não queria nada além de te fazer parte da minha família. Você já é de qualquer forma, nada precisaria mudar.

– Eu não posso---

– Ficar comigo? Yeah, eu já entendi essa parte---

– Não. – A voz dela quebrou de tal forma que ele teve que parar para olha-la. – Te dar uma família. Eu não posso dar a família que você quer.

– O que?

– Eu não posso ter filhos.

Leon piscou atordoado e Claire podia imaginar as engrenagens de sua cabeça girando e processando a informação. As milhões de perguntas que poderiam estar rondando sua cabeça agora e ela precisava estar preparada para o que quer que viesse das conclusões que ele chegaria.

Inusitadamente o agente apenas se abaixou de joelhos a frente dela, pegando a mão que descansava no colo. Um olhar sincero de dor e preocupação em seu rosto.

– Desde quando você sabe? – Ele perguntou simples, e ela sentiu o choro tentar se romper dela novamente, mas ele apertou suas mãos juntas e seus dedos acariciaram os dela em uma tentativa de acalma-la. – Fala comigo, por favor.

– Um pouco mais de um mês. Eu não te contei, mas eu tive um atraso no meu período e pensei que estava, você sabe... – Claire teve que respirar fundo para se controlar. – O teste de farmácia deu positivo, mas você estava em missão naquela semana e não pude te falar. Então decidi ir ao médico fazer um exame definitivo antes que você voltasse. – Ela limpou as lagrimas com a mão livre – Eu não estava grávida, obviamente. Mas o doutor achou que algo não estava certo, eu não sei, então ele me pediu mais exames e... foi isso...

– E você tem carregado esse peso sozinha desde então? – Ele desviou o olhar agora, pensativo, encaixando as últimas peças do quebra-cabeça sozinho.

– Eu sei que eu deveria ter te contado. Eu sei disso. – Ela voltou a chorar. – Mas você continuava falando sobre formar uma família e filhos ou como você seria um bom pai e quando você me pediu em casamento...

– Oh, Claire. Eu nunca quis te fazer se sentir pressionada assim ou---

– E você é tão bom. Bom até de mais... Você é a pessoa mais justa que conheço. Eu sabia que você nunca faria a coisa certa, então eu tive que fazer.

– Por que você acha que terminar nosso relacionamento seria o certo? Eu não consigo entender.

– Você quer uma família. E não pode ser comigo então... Sem mim você tem uma chance de encontrar alguém para---

– Não alguém, eu quero você, Claire!

– Mas eu não posso!

– Mas eu não quero nenhuma família se você não fizer parte dela!

Eles pararam, percebendo apenas agora que em algum momento acabaram exaltando a voz um para o outro, tentando fazer o seu ponto de vista ser ouvido. Respirando fundo e limpando as próprias lagrimas enquanto recuperavam suas posturas, os dois tentaram se acalmar.

Leon quebrou o silencio primeiro.

– Me escuta, por favor. – Ele só prosseguiu quando ela encontrou o seu olhar. – Não é apenas sobre mim. Nós dois falamos sobre ter uma família. Nós dois fazíamos planos para o futuro... Sim, ter filhos era um dos meus sonhos, mas eram seus sonhos também, certo?

– Mas não é mais possível.

– Não importa, desde que estejamos juntos, eu sei que podemos seguir em frente.

– Você diz isso agora, mas daqui a 10 anos...

– Então daqui a 10 anos teremos essa conversa de novo. Ou mais cedo que isso se precisarmos. E, se quisermos, buscamos outras opções: tratamentos, adoção, ou o que quer que seja. Apenas não desista de _nós_ tão fácil assim.

– Nunca foi fácil... – Ela suspirou baixando a cabeça.

– Então não desista... – Ele sussurrou em resposta, tocando seu queixo para faze-la olhar de volta para ele.

– É realmente isso que você quer? Mesmo sem ter certeza de que encontraremos uma solução no futuro?

– A única certeza que eu preciso é de ter você do meu lado, pelo resto da minha vida. E foi por isso que eu te pedi em casamento.

Neste momento, aquelas palavras fizeram Claire olhar para ele de outra perspectiva... a forma como ele tinha uma mão segurando a dela e a outra em seu rosto... Como ele estava ajoelhado a frente dela... O jeito que ele a olhava com tanta devoção e amor...  
Parecia que eles voltaram ao momento mágico em que ele a propôs. Seu coração sentia como se ele estivesse fazendo o pedido de casamento de novo... E de certa forma, olhando o contexto, era exatamente isso.

A ruiva se viu consciente que não poderia resistir a suas emoções novamente. Não poderia dizer não a ele uma segunda vez. Lutar contra seus sentimentos era doloroso e impensável quando tudo que encontrava a sua frente era a afeição nos olhos do homem da sua vida.  
Ela queria isso. Ela queria ele.

Então ela o pegou...

Claire se inclinou sobre ele, pegando-o de surpresa com seu abraço apertado, avançando para selar os lábios nos dele como se essa fossem imãs se atraindo um para o outro.  
Seu mundo girando no próprio eixo quando ela finalmente se deixou aceitar a felicidade que estar ao lado dele mais uma vez.

\- Então isso é um sim? – Ele perguntou em tom ainda incerto e meio abobado, mas com um sorriso nos lábios e Claire não pode fazer nada além de rir.

\- Eu te amo. – Claire afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, lagrimas brandas de alegria e emoção escapando dela sem restrições. – E sim. Sempre será sim. Sim!

Ambos estavam cientes de que a vida não é justa ou fácil, dor e sofrimento era algo a qual estavam habituados depois de tantos anos de luta, mas sabiam que, juntos, estariam preparados para superar qualquer obstáculo e encontrariam o seu próprio caminho para tornar seus sonhos em realidade no futuro.  
Apenas mais uma batalha de probabilidades que teriam que superar, como todas as outras.

Então eles se beijaram novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse é o fim do meu pequeno experimento de múltiplos capítulos  
> No inicio essa história seria uma one-shot (como as outras que escrevi), mas decidi dividir em dois apenas para testar  
> Espero que tenham gostado da leitura :)
> 
> Eu não fiquei muito satisfeita com o ultimo paragrafo, então talvez eu edite as ultimas linhas caso eu pense em algo mais "poético" para escrever hahaha
> 
> Ah sim, e eu escrevi essa fanfic enquanto ouvia uma música e há algumas dicas de qual no decorrer da história.  
> Será que vocês conseguem adivinhar?


End file.
